


An Untold Truth

by BevedUpRose



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Aragorn missed his chance to tell Legolas to stay? Or is there still a glimmer of hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad Departure

The sun cast a warm glow onto Middle-earth. Just like the sun's glow, happiness shone on the peoples' faces that hasn't been there for years. The time of grief and fear had ended with the casting of the Ring of Power into the fiery chasm of Mount Doom and thus the defeat of the dark king, Sauron. In the great elf city of Rivendell creatures of all races gathered to celebrate the freedom of Middle-earth.

The Dwarfs laughed in a drunken stupor, four Hobbits danced around a fire while a wizard entertained the elvish children with fireworks. The Elves voiced their happiness in song while the human men voiced their happiness with stories of triumphs in battle. One such human didn't join in the merriment. Aragorn, son of Arathorn and the King of men, was to worried to take part in the festivities, for one of his friends was gravely wounded in the last battle.

During the battle, Legolas, Prince of the elves of Mirkwood, had an Orc's blade slice into his back, leaving a monstrous gash. Aragorn killed the Orc where it stood. He didn't think much of the wound, for Legolas kept fighting despite the pain that was evident on his face. Unfortunately this caused the wound to worsen, so it was no surprise that when the battle was won. Legolas collapsed. Aragorn ran to his friend's aid. What he saw made him ill.

The fighting had caused the wound to rip open to the point where you could see his muscles pulse beneath his skin. The blood was at a sharp contrast to the elf's pale complexion. The wound was far beyond his own ability to heal so they rushed him to his comrades for aid. It was the elves natural ability to heal themselves that kept Legolas alive on the long journey. For any mortal man the pain would have been too great and they would have died quickly. When they reached Rivendell, he was rushed to the infirmary where Aragorn had been waiting outside for any word on Legolas's condition.

_It should not take them this long them this long to heal him Aragorn thought._ Thoughts of something going wrong and the thought of not being told about it ran through his mind. He was so deep in thought that he was startled when a slender hand rested on his shoulder. It was one of the elves that was to heal Legolas. "You may see him now," the elf maiden said with an inhuman sweetness in her voice. He followed her to Legolas's chambers. Upon entering, Aragorn was welcomed by a divine sight.

There, on a bed adorned with white silk, sat Legolas. He seemed to be doing better than ever. His pale skin and wheat colored hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. The only thing that was not affected by the light were his eyes, deep grey pools of water they were. Doors to the soul that could not be opened. If one had just met him they would never tell that he spent the last several months hunting Orcs.

Aragorn sat next to his friend. " Has the wound healed?" He asked. "It has but-" Legolas slowly and gently discards his shirt to show Aragorn where his wound once was. "Not fully," he finished. In place of the wound there was a rosy scar that started just below his left shoulder blade and ended below his right rib cage. It was the only imperfection on the elf's skin. Aragorn lightly traced the scar with his fingers. A slight hiss of pain escaped Legolas's mouth and Aragorn quickly pulled away. "It still hurts, I see," he said with remorse in his voice for eliciting the pain. "Only slightly but by dawn tomorrow it will have fully healed, this all will be a distant memory with no record of it ever existing." He said this all with a gentle smile gracing his face. That smile made Aragorn's heartache.

_Why must I be plagued with these feeling?_ He was supposed to be with Arwen, a fair she elf from Rivendell, but his love for Arwen has become stale of late and he knew she felt the same. She was unable to bring Aragorn back from dark thoughts as Legolas was able to. He truly believed that without his friend he would have been lost to the Fellowship many times. His adoration towards his friend made the next words he heard cut right through his very soul.  


"We are leaving," Legolas said with a bitter sadness in his voice. "My father says all the elves are boarding ships that will take them to new land. In two days time when I'm fully healed I will join them." _He is...leaving?_ Aragorn's mind detached itself from the world. He could hear nothing outside his own thoughts. His friend was leaving him...his...love was leaving. Aragorn did not know of the tears forming in his eyes until slender hands brushed them away. The gesture brought Aragorn back to the world around him, back to the elf in front of him that was tenderly holding his face.

"Don't be sad, Aragorn," Legolas said while fixing some stray strands of Aragorn's hair. "The time of the elves is over," he soothed. "It is now time for men to rule." "Can't you stay?" Aragorn asked with a slight plea in his voice. Legolas looked away not wanting to look into his friend's eyes. The answer was no.

Aragorn took in a shaky breath and placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder. He wanted to say something, but what could he say? _Tell him you love him! Tell him he shouldn't leave..._ Aragorn took another deep breath and said, "No matter where you are I will always be with you." Legolas smiled, "And I with you." They continued to talk well into the evening. As Legolas spoke Aragorn found himself staring. He could not take his eyes off the elf, he wanted to remember this image forever. He was taken out of his thoughts by a yawn. He realized his friend was tired, so after saying their goodbyes he left Legolas so he may get some rest.

He doesn't understand why he didn't tell Legolas his feelings. Maybe it was because of the image of a king Aragorn had to keep. Or that he didn't want to be ridiculed for being in love with a man, much less a man that wasn't of the same race. He later regrets his choice.

The time has come for the elves departure. The sun is starting to lower and the waves gently beat against the shore. Legolas and Aragorn stand on the shore in a calm silence, both saying nothing lest they ruin it. As Legolas departs he gives Aragorn one last look. The elf normally kept a calm demeanor, never letting anyone see too much of him. The doors to his soul had just opened, for Aragorn alone. When Aragorn looked into those eyes he saw something that he couldn't quite place. He had no chance to question Legolas, for he had already boarded the ship and was on his way.

Aragorn tried to maintain a calm composure as he watched Legolas, his friend and his love, sail away from him. As the ship disappears beyond the horizon, his composure fails him and he lets the tears fall as does Legolas. Both were unable to ever know of the love the other had for them.


	2. Fulfilling Love

Aragorn turned his back to the departed ship as to hide his tears from anyone that could be near. _I did not tell him, and now he is gone…damn!_ Aragorn berated himself for not telling Legolas how he felt. Why hadn't he told him sooner, where had his courage gone? He had traveled the expanse of Middle Earth and had been in countless battles with horrific creatures. To put it simply, he was scared, scared to lose his friend, scared to be pushed away by the only one who truly understood him. He composed himself for the long journey back to Gondor. Arwin would be waiting for him so they could continue their life together. Their life together. It would be a bitter life, they had long since lost the whimsical sparks that were between them when they first met. _I should tell her that it would be best not to continue this, but she stayed behind so we could be together… I have to do this. I can not spend my life with someone I hold no affection for any more._

With a shaky sigh Aragorn begins to leave the dock to return to where he posted his horse, when he heard an odd noise. He turned back to the water to see a sight that made his mind cease to function. There holding onto the edge of the dock was Legolas, soaked to the bone and working to catch his breath. He quickly returned to reality when he noticed that Legolas was trembling. He quickly ran to the elf, "Are you mad?!" Aragorn helped Legolas onto the dock and embraced him as he done to no other. _He's cold to the touch, he must have been swimming for a while. Idiot! The water is freezing around this time._ It was true, it had been Autumn for a few weeks and it left a chill in the air and water.

He drapes his cloak onto Legolas, trying to keep him warm. " Why have you come back? What about your father?" He looks at Aragorn with a sad look, still trying to catch his breath. " I…I could not leave….I could not be without you." Aragorn's heart hitched in his chest. _He could not be without me?_ "I have had feelings for you for a long time and I could not bear it if I didn't have you near me." Legolas looks down at his palms not wanting to meet his friends' gaze. They sit in silence but it is ruined in mere moments. In a swift motion Aragorn lifts Legolas's chin towards him and kisses him with a passion that just over came him. As the sun sets they both revel in the others warmth, the touch of their lips says more than any amount of words could.


	3. Fatherly Words

Legolas watched the dock disappear as he drifted every much farther from not only the land he had called home for most of his long life, but also the man he loved deeply. _I will miss him..._ Legolas had not noticed the few tears that spilled from his eyes. Thranduil sensed his son's sorrow and went to him to provide comfort; he was shocked to see the tears that fell from his son's eyes. What could be troubling him this much? Legolas softly gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, upon seeing that it was his father he quickly dried the tears from his eyes.

"What is troubling you my son?" The pained look on Legolas's face tugged at Thranduil's heart. Legolas drew a shaky breath, "I wish we did not have to leave. I will miss...my home." This was perplexing to Thranduil, why would he miss this land? Lindon was his true homeland..unless... "Son you know that now is the time for men to govern themselves. If we had stayed they would never learn. This can not be what is truly troubling you." Legolas sighed, he knew his father was wise and that it would be nearly impossible to hide things from him, so why had he tried? He will be understanding and if he is not... Legolas swept those thoughts away not wanting to put fear into his mind.

"I will miss this land, but..." he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing, " I will miss Aragorn most, I..."

Before he could finish Legolas noticed the smile that crept onto his father's face, he gave his father a questioning glance. " You are smitten with him, maybe even in love?" Thranduil's smile grew as a pink tinge formed on Legolas's cheeks. "How," Legolas started, " how did you know?" Sure his father was wise but how much could he know?!

"It was fairly easy to see. I noticed it after the first few month he spent with us. You two were inseparable and the looks of complete adoration you gave Aragorn, I am surprised he had not noticed". Legolas looked up at his father, " I did not want to make you unhappy by staying behind...am I a fool?"

"Well," Thranduil started," yes and no. No because you thought of the happiness of another. Yes because you threw away your happiness supposedly for mine. It is the parents job to do what is best for their child, not the other way around.." Thranduil took Legolas's face in his hands as he spoke the next few words. "I would rather have you be far from me and happy than have you close and without the liveliness that I have come to admire in you." Tears fell from Legolas and he hugged his father, Thranduil returned the embrace.

"Go to him... I will be fine. Remember no matter where you are I will be with you" Legolas smiled, remembering Aragorn saying those same words to him a few days prior to all this. He mumbled a thank you as his father made plans with the guards to have a smaller boat deployed for Legolas, he could not wait. The planning was interrupted by a loud splash of water, Thranduil looked to see his son swimming away, he chuckled. Thranduil watched his son and said a small prayer, a prayer for a good life filled with happiness for Legolas and Aragorn.


End file.
